


yellow

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Depression, Fluff, M/M, a lil sad, literally fluffiest shit ever, mostly cute shit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: Cody's made Noel soft.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 19
Kudos: 243





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i'm sad n i miss my gf n i'm worried ab thanksgiving 
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

They didn't go into this fast, is the thing. They dated for nearly six months before Noel got the nerve to ask Cody to actually _be_ his boyfriend. 

It didn't start as soon as their relationship did, no. Opening Cody's door, pulling out his chair. Sending good morning texts and telling him if he'll be busy, because he _cares_ if Cody thinks he's ignoring him or not.

Now, it's been a year (Technically a year and a half, but whatever.) and Noel finds himself doing some _domestic_ shit. Cuddling after sex instead of immediately ordering Postmates. (Okay. Sometimes they cuddle _and_ order Postmates at the same time.) Forehead kisses. Playing with Cody's hair while they watch a damn _Disney_ movie. 

(Which Cody barely had to beg to watch. All he had to do was look at Noel with those _eyes_ , and he's pretty sure he would have agreed to watch paint dry.)

Noel has now seperated his life into Before Cody and After Cody. 

Before Cody, he thought relationships were stupid. Pet names were repulsive. Why would you move in together? Alone time is the best time. And why would you ever make someone breakfast when you can just order them an Uber?

After Cody, to say things are different is to barely scratch the surface.

They moved in together only nine months after meeting.

He barely even calls Cody his name, at this point. It started with babe, which was simple enough. He couldn't act like he didn't notice the blush go across Cody's cheeks when he said it, either. Now, he's _baby, sweetheart, baby boy,_ and, even if Noel hates to admit it; _Angel._

And he's learned how to make some good pancakes, too.

Noel has officially gone soft. _Soft._ It could scare him, if he'd let it. But he knows that with Cody, nothing has to scare him. 

When Noel gets home from filming a sketch, he's got flowers in his hand.

_"What's your favorite flower?" Noel asks one night. They're on the roof of their apartment building, and the street lights are making Cody look like a god damn dream._

_It's something out of a fucking movie._

_"Yellow ones." He answers, without missing a beat._

_"Any kind?" Noel asks again, arm tightening around him. Cody nods._

_"Yellow is a happy color," Cody says, looking at Noel. "So, all yellow flowers are happy."_

If anyone else had said it, Noel probably would have laughed in their face. 

But, _Cody_ said it. And what Cody says is _important._ All of it.

So, now, he buys Cody whatever yellow flowers he can find. And when those die, he buys more. 

Noel opens the door to their apartment, and Cody doesn't greet him. Which is odd. Noel knits his eyebrows together and sets Cody's flowers down on their table, next to the others.

He walks to their bedroom and slowly opens the door, seeing Cody laying on their bed. He leans against the door frame, assuming Cody is taking a nap. He smiles to himself before he hears Cody sniffle.

"Baby?" Noel asks, walking over to Cody and kneeling on the floor next to where his head is. 

Sure enough, there's tears flowing hard enough to make dark spots on the gray pillowcase.

"Hey," Noel says with that soft tone that only Cody is allowed to hear, hand moving up to wipe some tears away. "What's the matter?"

Cody holds a hand out and Noel latches on immediately, thumb rubbing the back of Cody's hand. 

Cody squeezes his eyes shut, Noel's heart falling the same as the tears.

"I've been so _sad_ today," Cody says, his voice small. 

His voice _isn't_ supposed to sound like that.

Noel lets out a breath, his free hand moving to push Cody's hair back. 

He hates depression. He hates it for himself, he hates it for everyone who has it; He _hates_ it for Cody.

His favorite flowers are _happy_ ones. He _actually remembers_ to bring his metal straw places. He keeps a box of dog treats in his car _incase_ he sees a stay dog. 

We're talking a grade A, good person here.

Noel wishes that depression was a person. That depression was something that he could physically get his hands on.

He wants to protect Cody from _everything._

"Angel.." Noel starts, squeezing Cody's hand. "I'm so sorry." 

Noel knows. He _knows_ it doesn't fix it. It doesn't even start to. But he knows that Cody hears what he means by it.

_I'm sorry you have to go through this. I'm sorry I can't fix it. I'm sorry that I can't take it away from you. I'm sorry you feel this way. I'm sorry that they're days like this, and I'm sorry that there will be more like it._

It makes Noel's chest hurt. 

"I love you." Noel tells him. "I love you more than anything, baby."

Then there it is. The sweet sight of the corners of Cody's lips turning upward. It's not a full smile, not even close, but Noel will take it.

"I love you too, Noel."

Noel's never liked his name until Cody said it. 

He leans forward, pressing a kiss to Cody's cheek, salty tears and all. It makes Cody blush, so he makes a show of it. Kissing his entire face, lastly his lips. When he pulls back, he's got his real smile on full display.

Cody has a hand resting on the side of Noel's neck, fingers playing with the short hair there. He's looking in Noel's eyes, his face showing nothing but absolute fondness.

"You're pretty," Cody tells him. Noel rolls his eyes, but smiles all the same. He wipes the rest of Cody's tears away gently.

"You're prettier," Noel says, Cody shakes his head.

"I'm a god damn mess, is what I am."

"You'll never be a mess for having emotions." Noel reminds him, his tone going serious. 

Noel watches as Cody's eyes get misty again. "Thank you for always being the best at everything."

Noel smiles, and Cody keeps talking.

"Thank you for loving me."

Noel leans in, softly kissing Cody's lips. He stays close when he pulls away.

"You never have to thank me for that. I love you, always."

They stay that way for a few momments, Noel playing with Cody's hair and listening to Cody hum whatever song is in his head.

"I got you more flowers. I'm sorry I waited till so many of the others died."

Cody smiles, pulling Noel in, arms around his neck.

"You make me so happy, probably how a yellow flower feels."

Noel smiles and shakes his head before getting up, the ache in his knees well worth it.

He pulls Cody up with him, they walk hand and hand to the kitchen, and Noel watches as Cody looks over the flowers. 

Yeah, Noel thinks he feels how yellow flowers feel, too.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a prompt pls


End file.
